


Written Secrets

by tinteophelia



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, get The Wicked King as soon as you can !, omg, really - Freeform, really really short though, the book's finally released
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinteophelia/pseuds/tinteophelia
Summary: In which Cardan explains himself to Jude the reasons he exiled her. In a letter.





	Written Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So, before you read this, you should know that this story is set after the events of The Wicked King so if you haven;t read it yet, I suggest you do so before you indulge on this. I also added a bit of another idea of the effect if the High King or High Queen was to shed genuine tears. It's just a simple respite. Enjoy !

  
Cardan sat on the throne, his eyes forced to endure the accusation he saw in his Queen’s eyes. She was beautiful. She was cunning. And she was going to get killed the first night he leaves her side. No, he wouldn’t allow that. Let her be humiliated, her pride be damned, but let her live. Let her life continue on. After a few moments of revelry, he left the throne room and was readily about to enter his own chambers when Nicasia stopped him. She looked at him hungrily, as if drunk from the wine. he almost laughed. He knew full well that nicasia was never the one to let the wine get to her, even if she pretends to. 

“Cardan, do you know how much I love you ?” She told him, sultry at best, repulsed by him at worst. He wondered how he could have found Nicasia to be anything beautiful. She left him for a man to be wed, only to crawl back to his feet. Like a worm who thought a root was useless but came back to see the plant bloomed with leaves. 

“No, you never did” he finally said, “and I intend to keep it that way”. With that, Nicasia’s sure face turned into an uncertain expression before dissolving into a pain of sorts realization.

“You truly do love that mortal ?” She breathed out with a voice that sounded like a whimper of a kicked puppy. If he was human, he would have lied. He would have said that sort of idea was unforgivable. But he was not. He was not and he could not. He thought back to the times he shared with Jude. Beneath all the banter and witty comments, not even Jude, the grand liar and schemer, could deny that there were some unresolved feelings. He felt himself miss the presence of Jude's ring. He wanted her. He still does. But above all, he has learnt to care for. To love her. Even if that love was not human. A month of loneliness and worry can do that someone, sometimes.

“I truly do love the woman known as Jude Duarte” with that, she left him to enter his own chambers. He closed the wooden door behind him, his black curls gracefully tucked to the side. He took a whiff of the room, still calmly smelling like the woman he loves.

With a sigh of frustration, he took a parchment paper and a raven’s feather before dabbing it on a cherry red substance. He would never thought the day would come where he would stare at a piece of parchment once more for the sake of Jude. With that thought, he started writing.

_To my dear Jude,_

_I have had no time to tell you my reasons, my story. My truths._

_To me, you are the most cunning of women, the strongest of mortals. And that alone can strike fear to our subjects._

_I cannot let you stay near my side. Like what you’ve done to my nephew, I have done to you. I must protect you, even if you can protect yourself. You must trust me, even if you cannot as of now._

_Never forget my reasons, my wife, my queen. Never forget the heights I did to protect you. I love you, Jude. Maybe I will always will._

He paused, unsure now. Even when he forced her to leave, he was sure she would find a way to come back. It was only a matter of time before she could find a way around his words.

He then thought of an idea. A brilliant idea. _But_ , he thought sadly, _a painful one._

He sighed, knowing that it was to be.

_Though I ask you never to forget my reasons, I urge you to forget about me._

He took a deep breath.

_About us. You are better off marrying a mortal man, where you’ll be safe in his arms, with no spider webs to untangle. I ask you to forgive me but I love you too much to ask you to come back._

He touched his cheeks, feeling something wet rolling on it. He blinked. Could it be ? He smiled. Tears. Real Fair Folk tears. As expected of Jude.

_From your husband, your love, your most handsome of suitors,_

_Cardan_

He, with the last of this rare sight, let his tears fall to the ground. In place of tears, roses and lilies grew and the world seemed abuzz. Spirits of old appeared before the king and bowed. The king took a deep breath. He researched of this. He scavenged through all his great-grandmother's belongings, writings of how to connect with the spirits of Elfhame. He could ask them advice. Wisdom. Protection. But instead he asks them this.

“Take this letter to my wife. Protect her in my place. Do not let her read this until she finds true happiness, understood ?” The spirits bowed once more and he turned as they disappeared to the mortal realm. He took off his tunic and lay it at the side of his bed. With a final sigh, he laid his beautiful head on top of a velvety pillow and closed his eyes.

He was, and in many ways, still is, young, lovestruck man.

But now, he was also the High King of Elfhame.


End file.
